


Airbag, boissons, et les autres

by Alhena_Kaus



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhena_Kaus/pseuds/Alhena_Kaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une voiture, un coma, un tunnel…  et entre les deux, 26 drabbles sur la vie de Sam Tyler entre 1973 et 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Airbag

**Author's Note:**

> Life on Mars et ses personnages appartiennent à la BBC et aux créateurs de la série.
> 
> Gloire éternelle soit rendue à John Simm et à Philip Glenister.

* * *

 

**A - Airbag**

 

Les voitures sont plus lentes en 73 mais elles se plient au moindre choc. Les deux adolescents n'avaient aucune chance face au mur de béton. Les corps sont méconnaissables. Déchirés. En lambeaux.

\- Quand est-ce que ces cons apprendront à rouler?

Sam hausse un sourcil devant une telle mauvaise foi: Hunt n'est pas lui-même un modèle en ce qui concerne les limitations de vitesse. Mais il ne relève pas.

\- Jamais sans doute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire alors? Leur mettre un putain de coussin?

Sam lève les yeux et cache un sourire amer. Parfois, Gene est un peu visionnaire.


	2. Boisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une voiture, un coma, un tunnel… et entre les deux, 26 drabbles sur la vie de Sam Tyler entre 1973 et 2006.

** B - Boisson **

 

Sam n’avait jamais rechigné à boire un verre d’alcool. Il avait eu sa part de cocktails dans sa jeunesse et appréciait toujours un bon whisky. Et puis, quand Maya venait dîner, il ouvrait une bouteille de vin… mais au travail, c’était autre chose…

A l’école de police, au début de sa carrière. Quand il était devenu capitaine, il avait fêté avec ses collègues.

Puis il avait renoncé.

Il incarnait la morale, le respect de la loi : impossible de finir par terre devant ses subalternes.

Clairement, en 73, Gene ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon.


	3. Couleurs

** Couleurs**

 Il ouvre les yeux.

Des murs gris, un plafond pâle, des draps ternes.

Le tout baigné d'une lueur blafarde.

Il faut quelques secondes à ses sens pour mettre des mots sur les informations reçues:

Hôpital.

 _Réalité_.

Une infirmière en blouse blanche entre dans la chambre. Le regarde, Ressort précipitamment.

Il referme les paupières. Sent confusément que d'autres s'approchent de son lit. On lui parle.

Tout est flou.

Voilé.

Il laisse l'obscurité le reprendre.

Dans son sommeil, Sam rêve de dossiers hétéroclites posés sur un bureau.

De ruelles ocres inondées par les rayons dorés du soleil.


	4. Drague

****

** D – Drague **

 

Cela avait d’abord choqué Sam.

Puis, cela l’avait amusé et presque (presque !) impressionné. Lui-même avait mis sept mois avant d’oser demander à Maya de prendre un verre avec lui.

 

De retour en 73, c’était devenu un jeu.

\- Regarde les choses en face mon chou, il t’a lâchée. Pas étonnant, remarque, s’il a aperçu ta robe... mais bon… moi, j’suis pas regardant et puis j’vois plus la soirée sans fringues. Sûr que le Guv saura s’occuper de toi!

SCHLAK !

La technique de drague de Gene Hunt, c’était tout un poème.

\- 1minute 30 Carling. Par ici la monnaie !

 


	5. Eternité

** E - Eternité **

**  
**

_\- Maman, qu’est-ce qu’il y a quand on meurt?_

_Un silence._

_\- Je ne sais pas Sammy. Mais parfois je me dis… j’espère qu’on retrouve les gens qui ont été importants dans notre vie, ceux qui ont… fait la différence. Et qu’on reste avec eux pour toujours. Heureux._

Certains mots, songe amèrement Sam, mettent bien longtemps à prendre tout leur sens.

 

Le sang goutte lentement de sa main, témoignage d’une blessure qu’il ne sent pas.

Le ciel est gris. Toujours gris. Et oppressant, et menaçant, et sinistre et…

Le premier pas est presque facile.

Le dernier est un instant d’éternité.


	6. Fumée

** F- Fumée **

 

\- Vous en prenez une ?

\- Non, merci. Je ne fume pas.

\- Vous venez de m’offrir une cigarette tirée de votre poche mais vous ne fumez pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ah... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- J’ai travaillé avec une équipe où tout le monde fumait. J’ai pris l’habitude de toujours avoir un paquet sur moi au cas où ils m’en demanderaient.

\- Mais vous ne travaillez plus avec eux…

\- Non.

\- Et pourtant, vous avez toujours des cigarettes…

\- Oui.

\- Ils vous manquent n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, plus que tout.


	7. Gandhi

** G - Gandhi **

 

\- «  _Leur envoyer un négociateur_ » ??! Ce genre d’idées, on a vu comme c’était efficace la dernière fois! … «  _Leur demander ce qu’ils veulent et éviter un bain de sang inutile_ » ?  Putain Tyler, tu me prends pour qui, Gandhi?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement.

Puis la referma.

Puis détailla Gene des pieds à la tête.

Puis cligna des yeux.

Puis éclata de rire.

Lorsque le DCI revint vingt minutes plus tard, les preneurs d’otages menottés (et abîmés), Sam gloussait toujours.

Le lendemain, un croquis de Gene Hunt en dhoti blanc faisait le tour du commissariat.


	8. Hanté

** H – Hanté **

 

Ruth Tyler ne croyait pas aux fantômes.

Pourtant, elle percevait sans cesse leur présence.

 

Ils entouraient Sam de leurs mains froides, figeant ses sourires, éteignant sa chaleur. Le brisant peu à peu.

Ils apparaissaient au détour d’une ruelle, survolaient les ponts lorsqu’il s’y arrêtait pour embrasser la ville du regard.

Ils traînaient le long des canaux, le retrouvaient dans les pubs, l’attendaient sur les escaliers du commissariat…

Et lui-même n’était plus qu’une ombre lorsqu’il se laissait prendre. Une coquille vide. L’écho d’un silence suffocant et douloureux.

Non, Ruth Tyler ne croyait pas aux fantômes.

Pourtant, les yeux de son fils étaient hantés.


	9. Insulte

** I – Insulte**

Les hurlements s’entendaient à travers les murs et les étages.

\- Sales connards! Flics de merde!

Les agents grincèrent des dents en voyant débarquer Sam Tyler, DCI récemment sorti du coma, défenseur de la politesse, de la courtoisie et du respect de chaque instant. Rien de tel qu’un supérieur coincé pour envenimer une telle situation.

Avec inquiétude, ils le regardèrent ouvrir la porte de la cellule, s’arrêter devant l’homme menotté à sa table et le fixer calmement.

\- «  _You great, soft, sissy, girly, nancy, French, bender, Man United supporting poof_ _!_ »

L’homme resta interdit.

\- Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, ferme-la.


	10. Joyeux Noël

** J – Joyeux (Noël) **

 

La table disparaît sous un enchevêtrement de billets froissés et de cartes écornées. Quelques pièces de monnaie, éparpillées par la main rageuse d’un perdant, baignent dans les reflets ambrés d’un whisky renversé et le cendrier déborde de mégots encore fumants.

L’atmosphère est opaque, les autres clients de vagues silhouettes dans un brouillard suffocant de tabac.

Un autre jour, Sam se serait plaint. Aurait tenté de raisonner ses hommes, de les mettre en garde contre les méfaits de la cigarette, et de l’alcool… _et il n’est que 16h, il y a encore du boulot_ …

Mais aujourd’hui, en cette veille de fête, il n’y pense même pas. Pour une fois, il lui semble que le monde tourne rond. Il rit aux plaisanteries de ses collègues ; Annie lui jette des coups d’œil amusés ; Gene ouvre une septième partie de poker.

Oui, ce soir, tout est à sa place.

Posé sur le comptoir, un téléphone résonne, ses tintements noyés sous la chanson paillarde qu’ont entonnée Chris et Ray.

 

Loin, loin du bruit et de la chaleur d’un pub anglais, assise sur le bord d’un lit blanc, une femme caresse les cheveux de son fils en souriant tristement :

\- Joyeux Noël Sam.


	11. Klingon

**K - Klingon**

 

\- ... une forme d'ancien persan ou d'araméen ; la réponse du Dr. Nielden nous en dira plus. Mais on peut déjà supposer qu’ils sont cultivés. Universitaires, chercheurs… Archéologues peut-être et...

\- Du Klingon.

\- Pardon?

\- C’est pas un code pour un rendez-vous de braquage terroriste. C’est juste un message d’amateurs de science-fiction. Ecrit en Klingon.

\- En?

\- Klingon. … Spock, l'Enterprise... Star Trek… Vous savez… la télévision?

\- Merde Tyler, je suis commissaire, pas retraité! ... Eh ! Où tu vas?

\- «  _Where no man has gone before !_ »

\- Hein?

\- Juste appréhender vos aliens. Laissez tomber.


	12. "Luv"

**L – « Luv »**

 

\- Commissaire, il est évident qu'il n'y aura aucun blâme. Ce n'était qu'une maladresse qui peut se résoudre par une lettre d'excuse… Simplement, je voudrais m'assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus. Etant donné les…

\- Oh, dites-le clairement: je sais ce qu'on raconte sur moi. Que je ne suis jamais vraiment revenu de mon coma. Que je suis cinglé, que j'ai des… hallucinations. Arrêtez de me… materner! Mais pour votre information, tout va parfaitement bien, bon Dieu !

\- Tout va bien ? Monsieur Tyler… Vous venez d'appeler « luv « une femme venue porter plainte contre son mari !


	13. M - Mensonge

**M – Mensonge**

 

\- … Et alors je lui ai dit que ma femme avait tout découvert et que je devais foutre le camp parce qu’elle avait engagé des gars pour me tabasser. Elle m’a même filé du fric pour ma fuite !

Le bar entier éclate de rire et Gene Hunt avale une rasade de bière.

\- Allez Tyler, vas-y, crache le morceau. T’as bien une bonne histoire… C’est quoi ton plus beau mensonge ?

Sam porte sa bière à ses lèvres et fronce les sourcils.

\- A une réunion de travail… « Excusez-moi, j’ai juste besoin d’aller prendre un peu l’air.”


	14. N - Nature

**N - Nature**

 

\- Nom de Dieu ! Ces chaussures m’ont couté un rein ! Saloperie de boue !

Comme ses collègues - en particulier Ray, apparemment -, Sam était un citadin dans l’âme. Jamais il n’aurait pu se passer des klaxons, des cris de la foule, du ronronnement des moteurs.

Aussi, une enquête dans une ferme perdue au cœur de la campagne ne l’enchantait pas spécialement.

Mais Sam était pragmatique : autant profiter du calme de la nature pour souffler un peu.

En attendant le résultat des empreintes, il s’allongea donc sous un arbre et s’endormit.

Tandis que Chris injuriait les moustiques.


	15. O - Otage

** O – Otage **

 

Au moment où Gene Hunt entre dans le commissariat, un silence de plomb s’installe.

Agrippée à l’homme, une fillette au visage caché par des boucles brunes joue au koala.

Une forêt de sourcils interrogateurs se soulève.

\- La prise d’otages sur Princess Street. Elle veut plus me lâcher.

Annie s’approche.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi, ma puce ?

L’enfant secoue la tête et ses poings se crispent sur le manteau du DCI.

Ce dernier soupire en roulant des yeux mais l’entoure de ses bras.

La scène est si insolite ( _touchante_ , songe Sam), que personne ne pense à se moquer.


	16. P - Paperasse

** P – Paperasse **

__

Gene Hunt est bouche bée.

\- Tu proposes **_quoi_**?

\- De garder Weltson ici sans prévenir la hiérarchie.

\- Mentir, hein?

\- ... Je dis juste que l'information peut mettre un certain temps pour passer de ce bureau à celui de Rathbone.

\- Et tes beaux principes, Sammy-boy?

Sam hausse les épaules. Comment exprimer le vide qu'il a ressenti à cette dernière réunion en écoutant des fonctionnaires cravatés et fatigués débattre de théories et non plus d'humains?

\- Pas au détriment de ce qui est juste.

Hunt sourit et lui décolle presque les poumons en lui tapant dans le dos.


	17. Q - Questions

** Q – Questions **

 

\- Des problèmes pour dormir ? Insomnies, cauchemars ?

\- Je vous l’ai dit : je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Monsieur Tyler. Après votre séjour dans le coma, vous venez à peine de recommencer à travailler. C’est normal si vous vous sentez… perturbé.

\- Je vous l’accorde, j’ai dormi pendant plus d’un an. Mais regardez-moi, je suis réveillé. En pleine forme ! Je ne vois pas quelles séquelles je pourrais avoir après treize mois de sommeil. Donc, si vous n’avez plus de questions, je dois retourner au bureau.

- M. Tyler ! Cette séance n’est…

\- Au revoir Miss Drake.


	18. R - Récupération

** R - R ** ** écupération **

 

\- Comment est-ce qu’on est censé retrouver une foutue feuille dans un bordel pareil?

\- Chef, Vous voulez faire quoi d’autre?

\- J’en sais rien. Ah si, tiens, il existe un mot magique: TRIER!

\- … Vous vous rendez compte de la place que tout ça prend? Comment voulez-vous organiser autant de dossiers…

\- Chris… un jour on arrêtera de faire des rapports sur du papier. Les ordinateurs… c’est ça le futur! Plus de problèmes!

 

Huit mois (trente-trois ans) plus tard, assis devant son bureau, Sam fixe stupidement l’écran de son ordinateur.

 

_Disque dur d_ _éfectueux_ _. R_ _écupération_ _des donn_ _ées_ _impossible._

Merde.


	19. S - Sorcier

** S – Sorcier **

\- Raymondo, du calme !

\- Non ! Je veux savoir son truc ! Cinq matchs à la suite, c’est pas de la chance, impossible !

\- On continue à parier ? interrompt Sam, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je prédis que le premier de mars, contre… Sheffield si je ne me trompe pas, nous gagnerons. Disons… 1 à 0. Un goal par… Greenhoff. Non, Macari. 20 livres ?

\- . - . -

Ray grogne en tendant le billet froissé.

\- Je savais que t’étais un putain de sorcier, Tyler.

\- C’est ça. Avant de devenir flic à Hyde, je suis passé par Poudlard.


	20. T - Thé

** T - Th ** ** é **

 

Les gouttes de pluie qui, depuis deux jours, frappaient les carreaux en une mélodie lancinante avaient plongé le commissariat dans la torpeur.

Sam lui même, penché sur une pile de rapports, devait se faire violence pour ne pas succomber à la mélancolie ambiante. Ou aux souvenirs douloureux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête.

Annie. Lui tendant une tasse, les yeux pétillants

_Je suis d_ _ésolé_ _Maya_ , songea-t-il en lui retournant son sourire.

En sautant, ce n’est pas seulement un monde qu’il avait choisi. Mais des amis.

Et elle.

Le thé était chaud et sucré. Apaisant.


	21. U - Umlaut

**U – Umlaut**

 

Le crayon figé à mi-chemin du formulaire, Gene Hunt ouvrit la bouche.

Soupira.

Fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous me répétez ça ?

\- Inspektorin Irmtrud Zaesinger-Schwürktzli. Avec un Umlaut.

\- Avec _quoi_?

\- Un Umlaut. Sur le « u ». Schwürktli avec « U » Umlaut.

Un temps.

\- Je vous l’écris ?

Le commissaire hésita une seconde puis referma son dossier.

\- Je propose qu’on utilise nos prénoms. Vous savez, au nom de l’amitié anglo-helvétique.

\- Je préfère en rester aux noms de famille.

Sam aurait juré la voir sourire en entendant l’ensemble du commissariat grogner de désespoir.


	22. V - Vérités

** V – V ** ** érité ** ** s **

 

Sam attend, les doigts crispés, refusant de croiser le regard de son supérieur – son ami.

Il ignore pourquoi il lui a tout déballé. Il ne peut même pas mettre sa stupidité sur le compte de l’ivresse : sa première choppe est posée sur le comptoir, à peine entamée.

Celle de Gene est dans le même état - preuve que la situation est sérieuse - car l’autre homme l’a écouté sans un mot, sans jamais lever son verre.

Le commissaire soupire longuement puis fait la grimace.

\- Puisqu’on en est aux vérités, Sammy, je crois qu’on doit discuter de certaines choses…


	23. W - Western

** W - Western **

 

Lorsqu’il se glisse dans la salle, le film a déjà commencé. C’est une rediffusion, bien sûr, personne ne tourne plus d’histoires de cow-boys et d’Indiens en ce début de siècle.

Il n’a jamais vraiment aimé les westerns : les hommes y sont braillards, primitifs, grossiers, tirent d’abord et s’expliquent ensuite. Tout ce qu’il a toujours détesté…

Cependant… comment ne pas voir Chris dans ce jeune maladroit ? Et Ray en train de vider un whisky en flirtant lourdement ?

Et ce shérif emporté mais honorable…

Ce qui le sépare de ces gens-là, est bien plus impénétrable qu’un écran de cinéma.


	24. X - Xylophone

** X - Xylophone **

 

_Tin. Tin. Tintintintintintintin_

\- Chris.

\- Chef?

\- Ecoute… Je ne peux que te féliciter pour ta persévérance… mais je crains que Ray ne se soit _un peu_ moqué de toi en te disant que cette fille au bar adorait le xylophone et qu’elle serait sans doute très impressionnée si tu apprenais à en jouer.

Chris sourit.

\- La radio diffuse toute une émission sur la virtuose Ruth Underwood cet après-midi. J’ai supplié le Guv de me laisser prendre un véhicule pour patrouiller.

Sam hésite.

\- Et tu penses patrouiller avec…?

Le sourire devient carnassier.

\- Avec Ray bien sûr.


	25. Chapter 25

** Y – Yankee **

\- _Tyler_? J’ai eu affaire à un autre Inspecteur Tyler quand je bossais au New-York Times. Un type bizarre.

\- Tu entends ça, Sammy-boy ? Ça doit être le nom… Vas-y, Yankee, ça m’intéresse.

\- Disons qu’il savait des trucs…

\- Des « trucs » ?

\- Il a prédit le coup d’Etat du Chili six mois à l’avance. La mort de John Ford aussi.

\- Un coup de bol.

\- Peut-être. Mais il racontait des histoires assez dingues. Qu’il n’aurait pas dû être là, que la radio lui parlait... Evidemment Inspecteur, vous n’êtes pas comme ça, hein ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life on Mars version USA est une... chose... à laquelle je préfère éviter de penser. Mais il fallait bien une référence quelque part.


	26. Z - Zéro

** Z - Zéro **

 

**_Dix._ **

 

En se réveillant ce jour-là, avant même d’ouvrir les yeux, Sam Tyler perçoit le changement dans son univers.

Il n’a rien de spécial, ce matin lumineux : Annie dort encore, à ses côtés, ses cheveux épars sur l’oreiller, calme; aussi belle qu’au jour de leur rencontre, près de huit ans auparavant.

C’est un mardi ordinaire de septembre.

Bientôt ils se lèveront, prendront un petit déjeuner en lisant le journal, partiront au bureau, iront peut-être boire une bière au pub avec Gene après le travail, rentreront, cuisineront, riront, s’embrasseront…

Un jour comme des milliers d’autre.

Et pourtant… Quelque chose d’indéfinissable l’oppresse.

 

**_Neuf._ **

****

Peu à peu, plongé dans une sordide enquête, il oublie simplement ; bien trop inquiet pour la jeune fille qu’ils recherchent depuis une semaine.

Il n’a pas de temps à perdre avec des sensations fantômes. Cartésien jusqu’à la mort, il ne laissera pas une angoisse passagère l’empêcher de faire son boulot. Et de sauver des innocents.

Il y a bien longtemps qu’il ne pense plus à cette époque où il se croyait devenu fou.

Aujourd’hui, il sait où il est.

Avec Annie, avec ses amis.

Là où il doit être.

 

**_Huit._ **

****

_Mon Dieu !_

_C’est Tyler !_

Il jette un regard affolé vers la radio qui vient de crier son nom et se tourne vers Chris, assis à ses cotés au bar. Mais l’homme continue sa conversation avec une jeune femme en robe à fleurs.

Le cœur de Sam se serre. Depuis qu’il a tourné ce bouton, dans la Cortina, il y a de ça presque sept ans, les voix de l’autre monde ne l’ont plus jamais tourmenté.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

 

**Sept.**

 

Le temps se moque de lui. Comment les journées peuvent-elles être aussi brèves, les minutes aussi rapides ? Il se sent comme un plongeur qui se débat dans une eau trop lourde. Son esprit est engourdi, ses gestes pâteux.

Parfois, il lui semble avoir oublié quelque chose.

D’important.

Mais il chasse cette idée folle et lorsque les hurlements déchirants de la radio l’empêchent de penser, il prend simplement une aspirine.

****

**Six.**

_Monsieur! Monsieur !_

Il s’agrippe aux rebords de sa table, le souffle coupé.

_Appelez une ambulance !_

Son corps explose de douleur.

Puis il sent qu’on le secoue brusquement et il revient à la réalité dans ce pub silencieux où tous les regards sont braqués sur lui.

Son patron l’observe, insondable.

En croisant son regard, Sam comprend. Enfin.

Puis s’enfuit.

 

**Cinq.**

 

Les mains crispées autour du verre, Sam fixe le liquide ambré de sa chope.

Ce que Gene Hunt lui a dit, il a d’abord refusé de l’entendre. De quel droit lui demande-t-il un tel sacrifice ?

Mais il sait reconnaître quand il a tort. Et qu’il n’a pas le choix.

 

**Quatre.**

 

Le Capitaine Sam Tyler a officiellement disparu, l’eau d’une rivière refermée sur un corps destiné à ne jamais être retrouvé.

Pourtant, alors que le soleil se couche, un homme se promène une dernière fois le long des canaux de Manchester.

**Trois.**

 

Gene Hunt ouvre la bouche et Sam sait qu’il s’apprête à lancer une remarque moqueuse. Mais son patron se ravise et lui tend la main. Le dernier geste d’un ami.

 

**Deux.**

 

Au bout de la rue, les fenêtres du pub scintillent. Pourquoi pas, se dit-il. Nelson a toujours su les accueillir.

 

**Un.**

 

Sam enlace Annie et sourit. Leur temps ici est terminé.

 

**Z** **éro** **.**


End file.
